oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bara Bara no Mi
The Bara Bara no Mi, or the Chop-Chop Fruit, is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit, rated at Tier 4, and costing 4 traits. Description Devil Fruit Ability: The user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced up pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. The user's feet are the only body part unable to float, although they can still be chopped. The distance that these can float is equivalent to Fortune x 2 + 20. The length of time they can remain floating before needing to reattach is equal to (stamina/2) minutes.to it, except for the user, to succumb to baneful effects. Current User Buggy the Clown Usage History (Oldest to Newest) #Adrian Vigdor #Szandor Ethiel Charnel #Sara Coodege #Taichi Shou #Cleoss Tyne #Constantine Woe #Phantom Pirate 'Free' Approved Techniques Adrian Vigdor *'Bara Bara no Mi' (4) **'Type:' Devil Fruit Ability **'Range: '''45 Meter Diameter **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: The user of the Bara Bara no Mi is unaffected by slashing, piercing, or any type of cut in general. The user is also able to ‘chop’ his body parts up, and move them around freely within a twenty-meter diameter of themselves. *'Bara Punch ' (1) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range: '''Max Bara Distance **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: Adrian launches out his fist, trying to punch his opponent. *'Bara (Faker) Punch' (2) (Branch- Bara Punch) **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: Max Bara Distance **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: Adrian launches his fist out, sending it out as far as he can. When it reaches its maximum limit, Adrian will act like he can’t ever get it back again, and use it later in the fight when he finds most fit. *'Bara Shot' (2) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range: '''Max Bara Distance **'Stats:' N/A **'Description:Adrian sends out from either his whole arm, or just his hand, using his gun to shoot from different angles at the opponent. *Hey, Over Here. (2) **'''Type: Offensive **'Range: '''Max Bara Distance **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: While Adrian's opponent is doing whatever, or he just feels like being a jackass, this is the primary time to use this technique. Disconnecting one of his hands, he'll make them fly behind his opponent, usually without them noticing. He will then tap them on one shoulder, making them look that way. He will then backhand them, cuz backhands are totally awesome. He could also punch them I guess. This attack can be repeated as long as the person is dumb enough to keep looking over their other shoulder. *'Bang! '(4) (Branched-Bara Shot) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range: '''Max Bara Distance **'Stats: N/A **'Description: '''This is usually used whenever he can get his hand with a pistol past his opponent, usually with the Bara (Faker) Punch. Adrian will point his finger, acting like it’s a gun. While distracting his opponent with that, he will use his other hand that’s already fired out holding a gun, to shoot them from behind. When he fires of his gun, he acts like he fires his finger, saying “Bang” for every shot that he fires. *Bara Explosion (5) **'Type: Defensive **'Range: '''Max Bara Distance **'Stats: N/A **'Description: ' If Adrian knows he's going to be hit, and can't dodge. He cuts himself into several chunks, "Exploding" when he gets struck. He can play dead with this, or use this as an advantage to attack with the chunks of his body. Szandor Ethiel Charnel *Bara Bara no Mi (4) **'Type: '''Devil Fruit **'Range: '3x Fortune Feet **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: ' The user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced up pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. The user's feet are the only body part unable to float, although they can still be chopped. *'Split Strike '(4) **'Type: 'Offensive **'Range: '3x Fortune Feet **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: 'Using his Devil Fruit powers, Jack splits his arm at the elbow and he stabs a distant target. *'Split Strike: Push '''(Branch- Split Strike) (4+4) **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: '3x Fortune Feet **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: 'Using his Devil Fruit powers, Jack splits his arm at the elbow and stabs a distant target. Once it hits, the fist breaks away from the forearm, and pushes the target away. *'Blades Bara-ge '(8) **'Type: 'Offensive **'Range: '3x Fortune Feet **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: 'Jack rapidly stabs an enemy, his arms floating the necessary distance if his target is too far away. *'Freak-Out-y '(1) **'Type: 'Support **'Range: 'Everyone who can see him **'Stats: N/A **'Description:' Jack uses his powers to take off his face, revealing his skull. This can freak people out, especially if they don't know about his Devil Fruit. He often uses one of his swords to make it more realistic. Sara Coodege *'Bara Bara no Mi: Chop Chop' (4) **'Type:' Supportive **'Range: '''Self **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: Sara body is capable of splitting into multiple parts, She is virtually immune to slashing attacks of any kind. She is able to split off her limbs her head and divide her body to avoid attacks at this stage. *'Bara Bara: Duel pistol Fire' (4) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range: '''Short-Medium **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: She will detach her arms from her body Once she locates the enemy She will move her arms as close as possible(Fortune meters) attacking close range with two shots from her pistols. *Bara Bara: Nutcracker (4) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range: '''5 Meters **'Stats: N/A **'''Description: She will take one of her created pills allowing her sight to become much stronger allowing her to have a lot more accuracy when firing her weapons. This allows her to see things more clearly than a normal human could see giving her a higher accuracy and ability to see more details. Taichi Shou *Bara Bara (Chop Chop) (4) **'Type:' Support **'Range:' Self **'Stats:' N/A **'Description: '''This technique causes the user to be a Chop Chop man. Via these powers, they become immune to slashing, and can separate their bodies into floating sections to attack in different ways. *'Bara Bara Kaishin (Chop Chop Reform)' (1) **'Type:' Support **'Range:' Self **'Stats:' N/A **'Description: After separating or being cut into various pieces, Taichi can reform himself back to normal. A general ability that anyone with the Bara Bara no Mi should know how to do before ever entering combat. *'''Bara Bara Youkai (Chop Chop Phantom) (4) **'Type:' Offensive **'Range:' 2(Fortune)+20 Meters **'Stats:' N/A **'Description:'Taichi separates his hands from his body and makes them fly around to do various tasks he needs them to do. These hands function like normal hands and can lift anything that they could when attached to his arms.